It's all because of FANFIC!
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Semua karena penasaran, Kyuhyun membaca Kyumin fanfic. Dia terkejut membacanya, karena apa yang dilakukan ia dan Sungmin sangat mirip dengan di dalam fanfic. Fanfic itu memberi dia ide kalau Sungmin menyukainya. KYUMIN fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**It's all because of FANFIC!**

**Pairings :** Kyumin

**Woah~ Author balik lagi nih!**

**Udah lama banget hiatus~ T_T **

**Banyak gangguan nih…baru bisa bikin FF lagi sekarang !**

**Hehe…sorry all..semoga suka…Kyumin! **

* * *

><p>Semua karena penasaran, ia membaca Kyumin fanfic. Dia terkejut membacanya, karena menggambarkan keseharian ia dan Sungmin. Fanfic itu memberi dia ide kalau Sungmin menyukainya.<p>

Tapi karena itu juga ia menjadi penasaran tentang perasaannya sendiri…tentang perasaannya pada Sungmin.

Akankah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin atau ia hanya menganggap kalau semua itu hanya di dalam fanfic yang ia baca?

* * *

><p><strong>LOL LOL ~ (Sebagian cerita !)<strong>

"Kyuhyunnie, kau baik-baik?" Sungmin bertanya padaku, menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku tersipu dan segera menyembunyikannya. Astaga! BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIKU!

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara, "Neh aku baik-baik.." Aku pura-pura tersenyum, sementara di dalam, aku terus mengatakan pada diri sendiri berkali-kali bahwa namja di depanku sangat manis dan dia adalah hyung favoritku!

"Bukankah besok kita memiliki jadwal yang padat. Kau harus segera tidur, Kyu." dia tersenyum padaku, membuat jantungku berdetak. Aish! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, jantung?

'Ini persis seperti fanfic yang aku baca pagi ini!' batin Kyuhyun.

"Oh ... Tentu ..." Akhirnya! Aku bisa berdiri, dan pergi, masuk ke kamar kami. Maksudku aku dan Sungmin-hyung.

"Oh dan Kyuhyunnie ~" Aku mendengar Sungmin –hyung memanggil, aku berhanti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Neh?" Aku bertanya.

"Saranghae!" ia tersipu.

'_Apa yang dia katakan! Dia mencintaiku! Astaga~ Ternyata apa yang di dalam fanfic itu benar!'_batin Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari kearah kamar dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

**(****Sungmin's ****POV****)**

Kenapa dia? Bukankah aku selalu bilang 'saranghae' padanya setiap malam. Oke…bukan karena memiliki hubungan seperti apa, tapi aku adalah hyung-nya. Memangnya salah bilang saranghae pada dongsaeng sendiri? Kenapa sekarang dia bertingkah aneh? Biasanya dia akan membalas perkataanku... Tapi hari ini, ia tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ah aku jadi khawatir!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! _<strong>

**Uhm...err...baru pembukaan ini~ chapter 1 sebenarnya ntar yahh...^^  
><strong>

**Review? **

**Kanshamidaa~~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

"Tapi hyung ~" rengekku dengan manis. Aku tau kalau hyungku itu paling tidak tahan degan rengekanku. Dan aku senang karena hal itu...Ia sering memanjakanku! Yippie~

"Oke...tapi besok-besok kau bantu aku mencuci piring, oke? Cape nih!" Sungmin-hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat sangat manis!

Aigoo ~ Sungmin adalah benar-benar seperti kelinci yang imut. Ia selalu patuh pada perintahku..Hohoho~ Evil laugh!

"Kyuhyun ! Kau selalu bermalas-malasan! Kenapa Sungmin yang mengerjakan semuanya?"Heechul berteriak di telingaku ketika ia melihat Sungmin mengerjakan tugasku.

"Waeyo? Sungmin-hyung setuju kok..." Kyuhyun menantang Heechul sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya.

"Tapi dia selalu mengerjakan tugasmu! Dia sudah membereskan tempat tidur, membersihkan WC, bahkan ia sudah membersihkan ruang tengah! Kerjamu apa?" Heechul melotot padaku. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik hyungku yang manis, tidak galak seperti Heechul! Note: aku tidak akan memanggilnya hyung! _

"Tapi...hyungg~~" aku merengek kepada Sungmin-hyung untuk melindungiku dari si Cinderella Heechul.

"Kyuhyun!" Heechul berteriak.

Tiba tiba Leeteuk datang untuk menegahi . "Ada apa ini?" Leeteuk memisahkan Heechul yang hendak memukuliku.

"Teukie-hyung...Heechul memarahiku karena aku selalu menyerahkan semua tugasku pada Minnie-hyung.." aku berbicara masih berlindung di balik Sungmin.

"Aish! Cho Kyuhyun!" Heechul melotot.

"Kyuhyunnie...kasihan kan Minnie harus mengerjakan semuanya.." Leeteuk berkata pasrah melihat Sungmin yang masih mencuci piring tanpa mengindahkan adanya pertengkaran.

"Oke..." aku berdiri tegap. "Aku akan membantu Sungmin-hyung...puas?" aku melotot pada Heechul.

"Ya sudah.." Heechul puas lalu menarik Leeteuk keluar dari dapur.

Aku langsung mendekat kepada Sungmin-hyung. Seperti biasa, aku memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang sedikit gemuk membuatku nyaman memeluknya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kaget melihatku memeluknya.

"Aigoo~ Kyuhyunnie! Kau mengagetkanku...mau apa?" Sungmin-hyung berkata dengan imutnya masih sambil mencuci piring.

"Tidak apa-apa..." aku cemberut kemudian mengambil satu piring untuk dicuci.

"Heechul-hyung?" Sungmin menebak-nebak apa yang menyebabkan aku bete. Ok.! Itu Heechul.

"Yep.." aku melepas piring itu kembali ke tempat pencucian dan mulai memeluk Sungmin-hyung lagi. "Hyung...aku memeluk Sungmin-hyung saja yah? Lebih enak memeluk hyung daripada nyuci piring.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu terlalu manja,Kyu!" Sungmin-hyung tertawa lalu sedikit bergerak-gerak untuk melepas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum lalu melepaskannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es.

"Kyuhyun! Apa-apaan kau enak-enakan minum di depan lemari es!" Heechul yang hendak mengambil sesuatu di lemari es terkejut melihat keberadaanku dan Sungmin-hyung yang masih mencuci piring. Aku buru-buru lompat dan mengambil piring yang sudah dicuci oleh Sungmin-hyung.

"Kyuu! Itu sudah dicuci.." Sungmin melotot melihat tingkah laku dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan,Hee..aku sedang mencuci piring~!" aku mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin-hyung dan menantang Heechul lagi. Aku sangat senang menantangnya. Hahaha!

"Baiklah..aku akan menghabiskan minumanku di sini..." Heechul duduk di dapur.

'_Sialan!'_pikirku.

Malam itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyelesaikan tumpukan piring yang masih banyak meskipun sudah dicuci berkali-kali. Oke...Wookie-hyung akan marah kalau piringnya tidak selesai dicuci. Kalau Wookie-hyung marah nanti Sungmin-hyung marah padaku juga. Lebih baik segera kuselesaikan lalu tidur!

* * *

><p>"Aduh! Dimana nih? Masa aku tidur di sofa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia menyadari kalau ia tidur di sofa. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kaget soalnya dia ngeliat seseorang yang lagi duduk sendiri.<p>

'_Rasanya kenal'_aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Ya ampun! Sungmin-hyung!" aku memanggil seseorang yang lagi duduk sendiri itu.

"Huh?" Sungmin-hyung menjawab sapaanku.

"Sedang apa di pojok ruangan begitu...seram.." aku menghampiri Sungmin-hyung. "Kita duduk di sofa aja yuk, Sungmin-hyung.." aku menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu! Sebentar...pantatku keram,Kyu.." Sungmin mengaduh ketika aku menarik tangannya.

"Hyung...aku mau main komputer dulu...Hyung, kita ke kamar aja ya..jadi kan hyung bisa tidur.." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dan melihat kalau ada kantung hitam di bawah mata hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mau main komputer? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau main komputer!" Sungmin protes.

"Nanti aku nyanyiin deh...kagok,hyung...dikit lagi menang nih ..Starcraft nya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat muka hyungnya yang terlihat jelas kalau tidak senang dengan keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah." Sungmin hyung berlari ke kamar dan aku mengikutinya. Oke, Starcraft...Let's play!

* * *

><p><em>'Oke...bosen banget kalah terus di level ini!'<em> pikirku dengan wajah frustasi.

'_Search inet sebentar ah...bisi aja ada yang menarik..' _aku tersenyum.

'_Oke..pertama...ketik Super Junior...uah! Keren nih...emang sih kita keren...apalagi anggota ke 13 nya...paling ganteng!' _aku terkekeh geli setelah berpikir seperti itu.

'_Related...'_aku melihat beberapa berita terkait.

Fanfictions ... Oh...jadi penggemar pun berfantasi he eh? Hmm..benar-benar menarik...jadi pengen liat..hahaha...Mwo?

_**Pairings : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kyumin, YAOI**_

Okeh...Sungmin-hyung...dan aku? Woww~ hm...YAOI itu boys love kan? Kayanya menarik nih...hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>(Sungmin s POV)<strong>

Oke...aku benar-benar pusing mendengar suara starcraft dari komputer Kyuhyun. Aku memang snegaja pura-pura tidur. Kupasang saja earphone beats ku yang warnanya kuning itu. Memang sih jadi ga bisa tidur, tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku paling kesal kalau Kyuhyun udah maenin starcraftnya...=="

Badanku sekarang pegal nih karena menghadap tembok terus. Oke! Itu juga karena komputer Kyuhyun, terlalu terang! Silau! Ini kan jam-jam nya orang tidur...==" zzz... Balik badan deh sebentar.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah menutup komputernya. Kyuhyun menatapku dengan tersipu-sipu.

"Huh? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" aku melihat keanehan pada kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Uhm...err..." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataanku dan langsung terjun ke kasurnya.

"Apa-apaan sih?" aku mematikan earphone-ku dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sih,Kyu? Kau kalah lagi? Sudahlah..besok pasti menang kok.." aku berusaha menghibur Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyudutkan badannya agar tidak bisa kusentuh.

"Apa sih Kyu? Kok jadi aneh begitu?" aku agak marah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang overakting.

"Oh..gapapa,hyung...aku tidur yah..dadah!" Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya membelakangiku.

Astaga...apa sih yang terjadi pada dia...ckckck...

* * *

><p>"Waktu makan siang, Sungmin!" Yesung memanggilku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah dapur.<p>

"Kyuhyun! Kau juga.." Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hwaa...ini apdet nyaaa...^^<strong>

**Thanks udah pada revieww~**

**Hehehe...sorry kalo yang sebelomnya pendek..**

**Sekarang panjang nih...ato masih kurang panjang...wogghh~**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Karena rasa ingin tahu MURNI, aku ketik tuh fanfiction.

Title : I'm here! Look at me~

Oh wow. Bagus judul! Oke, mari kita mulai membaca…

Ditembak…okeh…siapa yang ditembak? Sungmin-hyung? Wogh…sama siapa? Rame nih..!

_**Sungmin ingin mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari seorang namja yang sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. Namja itu terus memandang Sungmin dengan lekat seakan ingin sudah tersipu dan pipinya sudah memerah semerah tomat.**_

Tunggu…HUHHHH?

_**Oke…Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Tapi ia terlalu takut kalau Kyuhyun mengetahuinya, ia akan menjauhi Sungmin. Sungmin tidak mau itu terjadi. Sungmin lebih berharap agar perasaan itu segera hilang. Oke, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat satu sama lain dibanding dengan member lain. Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang Kyuhyun dengan senang hati bermanja-manja, bahkan sejak debut mereka. Dan sejak itu pula perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun bukan lagi sebagai Hyung-Dongsaeng.**__  
><em>  
>Astaga! Minnie menyukaiku? Omo! Omo! Apa ini benar? Woohhh…Aku membelalakan mataku sambil bernafsu untuk membaca fanfic itu lebih jauh.<p>

_**"Kyuhyunnie..kau lelah? Kita memang berlatih terlalu keras hari ini.." Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari ruang latihan.**_

Oke…Sungmin-hyung memang memanggilku Kyuhyunnie pada kenyataanya….

_**"Nope,hyung…Hyung sendiri?" Kyuhyun memang berkata seperti itu. Pura-pura kuat si Kyu.._ padahal langsung ketiduran tuh di pangkuan Minnie. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang. Oke, sempurna? Ganteng? Hmm…pokoknya Sungmin terpesona dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.**_

HWAAAA! Masa sih Minnie-hyung begitu? Hwaaa~ Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya lagi kalau begitu…Kyaaaa~

_**"Kyu…" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kalau sekarang kau tidak bisa menjawabku…tapi akankah kau melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatmu? Bukan sebagain hyung-dongsaeng.." Sungmin terisak sedikit. Ia tahu kemungkinan Kyuhyun menyukainya lebih dari hyung adalah nihil. Sungmin tak sadar kalau ia telah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan…**_

WOAHHH! HYUNGGG! Aku jadi merasa hendak dicium oleh Sungmin-hyung sekarang….Kyahhh~

_**Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena kecupan Sungmin. Oke, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia senang karena hyung-nya menciumnya. Kyuhyun segera mencengkram kerah baju Sungmin dan mendekatkan muka mereka kembali. Sungmin mencoba mendorongnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tetap menarik hyung-nya itu lebih mendekat lagi dan menciumnya. "Kau tau,hyung..aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini…aku—"**_

Ohhh Astaga! APAAA? AKU TIDAK KUAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN INI!

Omo! Omo! Gimana kalo Sungmin-hyung benar-benar suka padaku? Aduh…aku tidak memilikki perasaan seperti itu,hyung..MIANHAE!

Aku melirik Sungmin-hyung sebentar ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Astaga! Hyung…dari tadi kau pasti lagi memperhatikanku…Omo!

Omo …Apa yang harus kulakukan…astagaaaaaa~~!

Pertama, Sungmin hyung selalu membantuku…(author: ya gara" dia terlalu baik,Kyu ==" ) Eh si author gila bener…oke kalo gitu, yang kedua Sungmin-hyung sering memanjakanku. (Author : Idih GR sana,Kyu..!Minnie kasian ma kamu gara" kamu ga pernah dimanjain ama yang laen..bwee..:p) Yeh, masih ga percaya…Oke! Ketiga, Sungmin-hyung selalu bilang 'SARANGHAE' padaku..Bwahaha…sok apa lagi,thor? Mau menjegal kata-kataku lagi? (Author : err…no idea, udahan ah! Balik ke story)

Eh…bukannya hyung sering bilang kalau ia mencintaiku sebagai dongsaengnya? Tega-teganya ia berbohong! Oh…Hyung, aku tau kau menyukaiku…sebagai namja. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu…Omo!

Aku mematikan komputerku dengan cepat dan mendapati Sungmin-hyung sedang menatapku.

"Huh? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Sungmin-hyung menyipitkan matany melihatku yang bertingkah aneh.

"Uhm...err..." Aku tidak bisa menatapnya! Kyah~! Aku langsung menerjunkan badanku ke ranjang. Oke, aku tidak bisa menatapnya…!

Oh…kalau Sungmin-hyung benar-benar suka padaku…ya ampun..apa yang harus kulakukan?

Oke! Sebaiknya aku menghindari Sungmin-hyung…aku tidak mau ia memiliki perasaan aneh-aneh terhadapku. Kyah…aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padanya. Lagian aku juga ga bisa menolaknya…Uhh!

Hyung…aku tau kalau aku itu ganteng, cakep, terus cool, apa lagi ya? Wah, banyak yang suka sama aku…tapi kalo hyung yang suka ama aku.? Bukannya aku ga suka hyung tapi tapi tapii…._

"Apa-apaan sih?" kudengar Sungmin-hyung memanggilku.

Hyung! Astaga, ia mendekat lagi…Kyah..bagaimana kalau ia menciumku seperti di fanfic tadi…Woah!

Woh…astaga! Tidak sadar aku sedikit menghindarinya. Ia terlihat sedih dan khawatir. Hyung, ini untuk kebaikan kita…Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikan kita! Hwaaa_

"Apa sih Kyu? Kok jadi aneh begitu?" Sungmin-hyung bertanya lagi saat aku hanya terdiam.

"Oh..gapapa,hyung...aku tidur yah..dadah!" aku langsung menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

Dia tidak bisa mencintaiku! Tapi bagaimana kalau dia…..? Aish~ Apa aku berpikir terlalu berlebihan! Huwaa…

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah terbangun. Oke...aku tidak bisa tidur! OMO!<p>

Aku melihat Henry duduk di depan komputerku. Hee….kapan dia datang? Seenaknya masuk ke kamar orang lagi….Oke, apa yang dia lakukan disana? Bukannya….ASTAGA! AKU HANYA MEMATIKAN LAYAR KOMPUTER SAJA TADI MALAM! Aku langsung loncat dan menghampiri Henry. Henry menatapku dan tersenyum nakal. "Jadi…Gui Xian Ge…apa kau benar-benar suka pada Cheng Min Ge sekarang..Hehehe.." Henry terkikik geli.

"Kau ini…sejak kapan kau datang..dan SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN MEMBUKA KOMPUTER ORANG TANPA IZIN!" Aku meneriakki dongsaeng ku yang tidak sopan ini.

"Hmmpp.."

Kudengar suara seseorang menguap. "Ada apa sih pagi-pagi udah ribut?"

Astaga! Aku tidak sadar kalau Sungmin-hyung masih disini! Omo! Aku harus segera mematikan komputernya. Minggir,Henry! Aku mendorong Henry.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan Kyu kalau komputernya masih menyala,hyung.." Henry terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.

"Makan semuanyaaa!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil seluruh member.

"Ayo, Henry, keluar!" aku berteriak pada Henry yang benar-benar mengangguku pagi ini.

"Ayo kita makan,Kyu…aku cuci muka dulu ya.." Sungmin-hyung masih menggosok-gosok matanya dan terlihat sangat imut. Huh? Kau gila,Kyu…kayanya fanfic ny berefek nih! Gyah..pabbo! Memang biasanya Sungmin-hyung itu manis kok…

Aku tidak mengikuti Sungmin-hyung…Oke, aku akan cuci muka di dapur saja. Kuambil sikat gigiku sebelum Sungmin-hyung memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai cuci muka, aku mengambil tempat strategis yang pastinya akan mendapat jatah makan paling banyak. Tiba-tiba Sungmin-hyung duduk di sebelahku. Astaga~ Ia selalu mengambil posisi di sekitarku. Omo~

Aku terus menjejalkan makanan ke mulutku dan cepat selesai. Aku langsung pergi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa, menyalakan TV.

**(Sungmin s POV)**

Huah..Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu menghindariku? Omo..Ini menyebalkan sekali, memangnya aku salah apa padanya? Huhuhu..TT_TT rasanya ingin menangis…Tapi tapi….Kyu! Apa yang kulakukan padamu sehingga kau menjauhiku seperti itu…!

Oke, kulihat Henry disana. Sejak kapan ia disitu? Kapan ia datang? Zhou Mi mana? Oke, aku tidak peduli. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah daritadi Henry terus-terusan senyum kearah aku dan Kyuhyun, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal aku lagi dicuekkin nih ama Kyu! _

Oke…selesai makannya…aku langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie.." Biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu begini. Tapi sekali-kali dibalik gapapa kan? HahhaXD

Dia segera menjauh ketika aku mendekat padanya. Oke, sekarang aku ingin menangis nih! Kyuuu…arrgghh~

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Wogh..DAG DIG DUG deh rasanya pas Minnie tiba-tiba bermanja padaku begitu…Astaga..Minnie-hyung..! Kau membuatku sport jantung nih…(Kok sport jantung sih? Kyu pabbo~!)

Tanpa kata-kata, aku segera bangkit dan meninggalkannya menuju kamar kami. Aku melompat ke ranjang dan berteriak….

WOAAAHHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>Oke update lagi nih...lagi niat...heheh..XDXD<strong>

**Uhm...thanks reviewnya...hahaha..**

**Review lagi yahhh! ^^**

**Kanshamidaaa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PS : SCROLL TERUS CHINGU! HEHE~**

* * *

><p>Malamnya~<p>

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Oke…kurasa mengabaikan Sungmin-hyung adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada! Pabbo Kyu!

Sigh ...

Saat Sungmin-hyung menatapku tadi pagi…saat menonton TV, rasanya jantungku mau melompat! Oh, mata bulatnya…Oke, Sungmin-hyung memang imut sih…_ Omo! Sungmin-hyung kan memang cute, Kyu pabbo!

Dan sekarang ia terlihat sangat sedih…Huah? Sebegitu sedihkah kujauhi? Ia menghampiriku lagi.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau baik-baik?" Sungmin bertanya padaku, menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Sampai tadi aku baik-baik saja…WOOOO! SEKARANG TIDAK…ANDWAE! TANGAN SUNGMIN HYUNG MAU MENGGAPAIKU…AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA…AKU..KYAAHHH! _ HUAAAA~ NO HYUNG!

Kuputuskan untuk menepis tangannya dengan pelan. Oke, tenang Kyu…tarik napas…!

"Neh aku baik-baik saja,hyung…" aku terpaksa tersenyum. Tapi bagaimana? Sungmin-hyung terlalu manis! Kya…dia terlalu manis…Kyu, ingat dia hyungmu dan DIA SANGAT MANIS! Namja Namja Namja, dia Namja Namja. Berulang kali kusebut kata' Namja' dalam benakku agar tidak lupa.

"Kyu…kita kan besok harus syuting Strong Heart…" dia tersenyum padaku, oh..betapa manisnya hyungku yang satu ini! Oh, tunggu..kok seperti fanfic yang kubaca pagi ini ya?

"Oh ... Tentu ..." aku segera berlari ke kamar meninggalkan Sungmin-hyung saat pikiranku semakin kacau.

"Oh! Kyuhyunnie!" Sungmin memanggilku lagi. Aku berbalik, entah kenapa aku merasa aku harus membalikan tubuhku untuk menatap Sungmin-hyung.

"Neh?" Aku bertanya.

"Saranghae!" ia tersenyum, oke aku gila sekarang…Omo! Dia benar-benar mencintaiku! Astaga! Aku langsung berlari sampai menabrak tembok kemudian memasuki kamar dan menahan pintunya agar Sungmin-hyung tidak masuk dulu ke kamar. Aku butuh menenangkan jantungku yang sudah menggila ini.

**(Sungmin s POV)**

Malam ini aku bilang 'saranghae' lagi pada …tapi ini hanya sebatas hyung-dongsaeng loh, ini namanya cinta hyung yang tulus! Dan biasanya Kyuhyun pasti membalas 'saranghae' ku dengan saranghaenya ... Aku heran mengapa ia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan cepat tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada saya. Ini membuatku khawatir. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dia?

* * *

><p><em>Hari berikutnya ...<em>

"Kyuhyunnie ~ bangun ~ tukang tidur" bisikku padanya. Aku tiduran di ranjangnya sambil membangunkannya. Oke, kita itu hyung dan dongsaeng loh..wajar kan kalo kita begini? Lagipula ia kan dongsaeng kesayanganku..Hehehe..xD

Dia hanya menguap dan melanjutkan tidurnya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Astaga! Kyuhyunnie! Kita telat, babe~

"Kyuhyunnie-ah ~!" Aku mendorong-dorong ia tanpa henti. "Jika Anda tidak bangun sekarang, kita akan benar-benar akan terlambatm, Kyunnie.." aku memasang tampang imutku untuk membangunkan namja tukang tidur ini.

"Oke..oke,hyung.." Kyuhyun mengucek matanya sambil masih setengah tidur. Cute!

"Aigoo ~ kau begitu lucu, Kyuhyunnie!" aku tersenyum sambil memuji dia. Tiba-tiba dia langsung kabur dan bayangkan! Matanya langsung membuka lebar saat aku bilang dia lucu. Kenapa dia? Astaga~

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Woohh….tadi itu benar-benar…dia mengatakan kalau aku lucu…yah emang sih…masa baru tau…Tapi.._ Kyah, bisa gila nih! Kenapa jantungku juga berdebar begini..Huah! Mukaku pasti sudah merah…

Oh, Lee Sungmin, kau tau,hyung…mungkin aku akan melihatmu dengan cara pandang yang berbeda sekarang…

Knock Knock!

"Kyuhyunnie, kita perlu bicara." Astaga! Dia mau nembak? Dia mau bicara sesuatu! Oh~ Ini dia! Confession kah? Aishh~

"O-Oke saya-Dalam satu menit!" aku mengatakan dengan terbata-bata. Uhm, penasaran! Aku langsung mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan mengelapnya asal-asalan. Aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan..

"A-Apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Kyuhyunnie,apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kepadamu?" dia cemberut sedih. Aww, man ... Aku merasa bersalah ...

"A-Aniya ..." Aku berusah membuatnya tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikan aku, kalau aku ada salah padamu, aku minta maaf. Hanya jangan abaikan aku,Kyunnie..Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau minta…" katanya padaku. Oke, aku membenci diriku sekarang! Kenapa aku menghindarinya? Bukankah aku menyayanginya..Hanya sayang oke? Sayang (ah masa!) …zzz ==" (iya deh,Kyu..udah tenangin my Minnie sana…*kabbuurr sebelum ditampol Kyu)

Oh ya..dia mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja yang kuminta? Wogh…cukup,Kyu…kau jangan menjahili hyungmu ini oke? Tarik balik evil smirk mu yang udah keluar itu…cepat! Palli~!

Aku menarik napas berat dan berkata, "Ani…Minnie-hyung…kau tidak salah apa-apa..Sudahlah, maafkan aku.."

Uhmm…bagaimana kalau aku melupakan fanfic itu? Aku tau kalau Minnie-hyung menyukaiku…Tapi pada saat ia mengatakannya padaku, aku akan menolaknya dengan halus. Kasihan Minnie-hyung…aku akan meminta ia menjadi hyung terbaikku lagi aja kali ya? Ohh…

Dia memelukku. Kemudian seperti ...

JIAAHHH…PIKIRAN TIDAK MASUK AKAL! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MELUPAKAN FANFIC SIALAN ITU KALAU MINNIE-HYUNG MEMELUKKU SEPERTI INI! WOAHHH~

Tapi memikirkan hal itu ... Aku berpikir sejenak

Orang-orang yang pernah jatuh cinta, bagaimana rasanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tapi tapi…dia namja!

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi ...

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tampak sangat lucu! .

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin suatu hari, ketika ia akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengaku kepada saya ...

.

.

.

.

Mungkin hari itu, aku akan bisa membalas perasaanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan lebih baik kalau kita menjalin kisah cinta…

.

.

.

.

Oh…aku sangat senang saat ia memelukku seperti sekarang ini..Oh…Sempurna…

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menahan waktu, sehingga saya bisa dengan dia seperti ini selamanya ...

.

.

.

.

Mungkin ...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah menjadi Gay sekarang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membalas perasaan Sungmin-hyung…

Oh, fanfic itu membuatku memikirkan hal ini. Aku merasa sangat senang ketika ia tersenyum padaku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku senang saat ia memanjakanku. Aku ingin dekat dengannya setiap saat. Aku senang lovey-dovey dengannya seperti sekarang ini. Ohh~

Apakah sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin-hyung duluan?

.

.

.

.

Oh…ini akan menjadi lebih mudah…

.

.

.

.

Mengingat dia sudah jatuh cinta denganku…Kekeke~.

.

.

.

.

Tapi apa yang kurasakan benar-benar cinta?

.

.

.

.

Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggunya menyatakan cinta padaku…?

ANIYAAAA ! Aku menggeleng frustrasi untuk melepaskan pikiran saya. Hal ini tidak mungkin perasaan romantis! Hanya hyung dan cinta! Itu saja! Aish ~! Ohh! Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada saya? Aku tahu aku sangat seksi dan tampan untuk ditolak, TAPI KENAPA AKU? Bukankah ada Siwon-hyung? Atau Leeteuk hyung saja? Mumpung Kangin hyung ga ada…ato..Ryeowook hyung?

**(Sungmin s POV)**

Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. Entah kenapa suasananya jadi terasa aneh…Uhm, aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap Kyu…ia manis dan..lucu sekarang..

Dia tampak seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar... ANEH. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan kata untuk menggambarkannya, kecuali aneh.

Dia terlalu aneh. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi rekaman. Setidaknya, aku tau kalau Kyunnie yang biasa sudah kembali…Kyunnie yang tidak akan mengabaikanku..heheh..XD

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Akhirnya pikiran tentang Fanfic, Sungmin-hyung dan cinta bisa hilang sejenak dari pikiranku.

Aku memandang sekeliling dan melihat kalau aku sedang sendirian.

Eh? Dimana Minnie-hyung? Kapan dia pergi?

* * *

><p><strong>Hiii..update lagi nihh! _ Banyak update hari ini..! <strong>

**Heheh..soalnya besok-besok Jun takut kalo ga bisa update~ T_T**

**Yaudah deh...sekarang lanjut ke balesan review ya? hehheXD**

**LittleLiappe :** Hehe..udah dilanjutin nih...Gimana-gimana?

**Irma230693 :** Loh* Loh* Udah berenti ketawanya? HeheXDXD ...Udah dilanjutin nih...Gmn pendapatnya,chingu?

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever :** Hehehe...iyah..Kyupil di fanfic ku jadi tukang GR..parah..==" hhehe..thanks~

**Cho Hyun-ae :** Hihihi...okaii~ sippie...thanks udah menyukai fanfic ini...geje padahal..XD

**Cocondul sukayaoi :** waduh chingu...Kyu kan emang udah ga waras..(kaburr sebelum dipukul Umin) Hehe..XD

**Thanks reviewnya! heheh.. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Kyuhyun POV)**

Setelah rekaman berakhir semua staff saling mengobrol, ada pula yang beres-beres stage.

"Onyuuu~! " Sungmin berlari ke arah Onew setelah memanggilnya dengan imut.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar hebat tadi…Great Job!" Onew memeluk Sungmin. "Kau juga, Kyuhyung hyung.." Onew memujiku juga.

Pfft! Aku memang selalu hebat, kau saja yang tidak tau? Dan Omo, sekarang aku merasa sesuatu menempel padaku. Sungmin hyung.

"Oh…kalian seperti pasangan, hyungdeul!" Onew terkekeh melihat kelakuan kedua hyungnya itu.

GAAHH! Dari semua komentar baik, mengapa dia mengatakan bahwa kami terlihat seperti pasangan?

"Hehe…memang…!" Sungmin menyeringai.

W-W-W-APA? Aku menatap mata lebar Sungmin-hyung. Apakah ini pengakuan? Astaga! Bagaimana saya bisa menolak dia di depanObew! Astaga, SUNGMIN HYUNG!

* * *

><p>Setelah merekam, Sungmin-hyung dan saya memiliki jadwal yang benar benar benar benar-benar padat! Kami berdua harus latihan tambahan karena kami harus syuting Strong Heart tadi dengan Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae hyung pastinya. Aish ~ Aku merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung ... Mereka harus mengulang langkah-langkah untuk kami berdua ...Tapi..Oke, kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi. Sepertinya mereka malah sibuk sendiri, maksudku berdua. Astaga, Hae –hyung, Hyukkie-hyung! _<p>

"Hyung! AISH!" Donghae meledak karena Sungmin-hyung selalu mengulang di kesalahan yang sama, padahal dia jago dance lho. Oke, aku yakin Sungmin-hyung pasti lelah, hari ini kami harus bangun sangat pagi akibat syuting Strong Heart dan kami pulang sore hari, tanpa makan makanan berat semuanya terasa melelahkan.

"Hyung, sabar…Sungmin-hyung sudah berusaha…ia hanya lelah…ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik.." aku berusaha membela Sungmin-hyung di depan Donghae-hyung.

"Apakah itu yang terbaik? Aish ~ aku keluar dari sini ! Ayo Hyukkie, jangan pulang sampai kalian berdua bisa melakukan gerakan ini tanpa salah! Oke?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan meninggalkan ruang latihan. Huah…aku tidak menyalahkan Donghae-hyung…Ia juga lelah setelah latihan keras lalu harus melatih kami lagi.

"Aish ~" Sungmin-hyung menghela napas dan berdiri. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan tertawa malu. "Mianhe, Kyunnie ~"

"Tak apa hyung, aku tau kalau kau lelah….aku juga sudah lelah…" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mengantuk ~" dia mendesah lagi.

"Pergi tidur sana,hyung" Kataku. "Aku akan membangunkanmu satu jam lagi, araso?"

"Gomawo, Kyunnie ~" Sungmin-hyung memamerkan giginya lalu langsung kabur ke bawah untuk tidur. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala…yang hyung itu harusnya siapa ya? Ckcckck…Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

><p>OKE, TIME OUT! Sekarang di hadapanku…salah…di pahaku berbaring kepala Sungmin-hyung yang bulat. GAH! Mukanya yang putih dan wajahnya yan terlalu imut membuatku overheat sekarang..! Aku menggeser kepalanya perlahan, mengambil bantal dan menaruh kepalanya di bantal.<p>

Setelah menit menatapnya-oke, saya akui, saya menatap ketika dia tidur (dia begitu cute!), Aku akhirnya bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku keluar ke balkon, duduk di bangku dan menghela napas. Woah ~ malam ini benar-benar dingin ...

Lalu ... Aku mulai merasa pusing dan mengantuk ... Aku pasti sudah lelah ...

Aku menggeram. Aku tidak bisa tidur! Jika saya tidur dan lupa membangunkan Sungmin-hyung, dia akan dimarahi lagi. Ah, aku sih tenang-tenang saja lagipula aku tidak pernah memasukkan segala omong kosong Heechul hyung ke hati, beda dengan Sungmin-hyung yang sangat sensitive.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Kyunnie?" Aku terkejut ketika aku mendengar suara Sungmin-hyung di belakangku. Saya pikir dia tidur! Oh yeah….mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur ...

"Tidak ..." Aku tersenyum padanya. Hening sesaat sampai Sungmin-hyung duduk di sebelahku dan membaringkan aku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk melawan dan dia meletakkan kepalaku dengan lembut di pangkuannya. Aku hampir tertidur.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang …mengganjal? Mungkin penting? Tapi apa itu? Ah…

Aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur. Lalu aku mendengar Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu ..." Aku merasakan tangannya di pipiku. Maka realisasi memukul saya. Saya akhirnya ingat bahwa sesuatu yang penting itu adalah…..

.

.

.

WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH !SNAP! Ini seperti fanfic! Ini persis seperti fanfic! Omo ~ Apa yang harus saya lakukan? Dia akan menciumku! Haruskah Aku mencium kembali seperti apa yang saya baca di - Tidaaak! Aniya! Aku tidak bisa! Astaga! APA sih! Aku terus panik di dalam pikiran sambil berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin merasa lelah sekarang," GAAH!INI LAH PERMULAANNYA! "Tapi aku ingin…mengajukan pertanyaan-"

Aku membuka mata dengan cepat dan segera bangkit. GAAH! DIA AKAN mengaku!

"Minnie-hyung, sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu!" Aku menarik napas dan berkata dengan cepat dalam satu napas .. ",!"

OKE. Ini resmi, aku menolaknya. Ini semua dilakukan. Maafkanlah aku yang tidak berguna ini dan yang hanya menyakitimu, Minnie-hyung. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku lemah ... * Bertindak dramatis *

**(Sungmin s POV)**

Aku menatap Kyu dengan pandangan WHAT THE HELL. "Aku hanya-"

Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya untuk membungkamku. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun, Minnie-hyung ... Mianhe ..."

"Apa sih, Kyunnie!" Aku berkata, mendorong tangannya menjauh dari saya. "Aku hanya akan menanyakan apakah kamu ingin tidur di dalam! Aku tahu kau sangat lelah setelah semua jadwal padat ini dan aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, tapi kamu terlihat santai tidur disini padahal disini sangat dingin!"

"Oh ..." Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada..hehe!" Kyuhyun tertawa canggung dan langsung berlari ke dalam.

Aku menghela napas. Aku bersumpah, kadang – kadang dia sangat aneh. Ini seperti dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dalam kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh, dan kadang-kadang PERKATAAN ANEH!

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Aish ~! Aku merasa buruk untuk hyung...Aku tau ia berusaha menyembunyikan kalau sebenarnya ia patah hati. Ckckck.

Aku tidak harus merusak harga dirinya. Hyung patah hati dan aku tidak mungkin mematahkan kesombongannya juga. Hyung berkata yang tidak-tidak sementara sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau ia mau menyatakan cintanya padaku. Oh,hyung…kau terlalu polos~

Aku melihat Sungmin-hyung berjalan ke arahku dan bertanya, " Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Neh." Saya menjawab. "Hyung sendiri ... oke?"

Astaga! Hyung, kau tidak perlu menunjukan muka aneh begitu. Aku hanya berusaha menanyakan kalau kau baik—baik saja atau tidak setelah kutolak dan pastinya kau akan menjawab tidak sih…Tapi yah…

"Neh.." Sungmin-hyung menjawab sekenanya.

Ah, aku sudah tau hyung…pura-pura berbohong seperti itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Bagus." Aku tersenyum dan menyalakan radio. "Mulai dari awal lagi oke?"

"Eh ... Tentu ..."

**(Sungmin s POV)**

Oke. Sekarang, aku benar-benar bingung.

* * *

><p><strong>Haii~ update nih!<br>**

**Wohhh...tingkah laku Kyu tmbah aneh aja nih,readerr~ nanti aku takol pake pentungan...*kaburr**

Hehehe...Thanks yg udh review~ Hehe.. **LittleLiappe, Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever, Kazama Yume, Lee HyeRi** !

**LittleLiappe** : Hahaha...aigoo~ Sipp"..hahaXDXD

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever** : Kyu makin geje nih disini,chingu...haha...bukan ketakol ddangkoma,chingu...tapi ketakol kepala gede Yesung *kaburr sblom dilempar ddangkoma ama Yesung~ hehehe^^

**Kazama Yume** : Haha..aduh...ini dh pnjang blom? Kurang yah..T_T hhe~

**Lee Hyeri** : Haha...aduh* hehe...okay~ ^^ oyah, yg cerita "is it too late,hyung?" emang sama persis ama yg di asianfanfics, soalnya author nya Jun sih...wogh, bagusan yg Ing nya? Aduh...keren euy Jun (narsis nih abaikan), masih lanjut kok,chingu...^^ ini aslinya...Jun tranlslate ke Ing...Chingu baca yah? Woh...baru tau..^_^ Kyah..._

**Kanshamida for Reviewnya...^^ Review lagi yaa! HeheheXDXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Kyuhyun s POV)**

Aku merasa buruk telah menolak Sungmin-hyung. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mneyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk berterima kasih padanya dan membuatnya nyaman karena telah kutolak. _ Maafkan aku Sungmin-hyungggg~

Woah tunggu! Aku dapat ide! Bagaiman kalau kutraktir saja Sungmin-hyung? Dia pasti suka! Kyah…tak sia-sia kau punya otak cerdas super begini,Kyu! Mungkin dengan begitu, dia bisa memaafkan aku dengan mudah dan hubungan dongsaeng hyung kita ga rusak…Wohoaaa~

Aku memperhitungkan ketepatan rencana ini (apaan sih,Kyu?) Yah, itu dia…Sungmin-hyung jalan keluar dari kamar kami.

"Pagi!" Dia menyapaku dengan nada ceria. Wow ~ Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk seseorang yang ditolak untuk kembali ceria sehari setelah penolakkan?

"Pagi juga, Minnie-hyung ~" Aku tersenyum dan menyapanya kembali. Uhm, Sungmin-hyung berjalan ke dapur sekarang, sebaiknya aku tanya kalo besok dia sibuk ato engga.

"Uhm…hyung, sepertinya jadwalku kosong nih besok, dan aku lagi males kencan sama computer…jadi…hyung?" Oke…aku salah bertanya. Malah ngomong yang ga penting lagi..aduh!

"Maksudku,hyung…kau ada jadwal besok?" tanyaku langsung ke pointnya sekarang daripada ngalor ngidul lebih jauh lagi.

Dia mengangkat bahu "Kurasa tidak…memangnya kita mau ke mana nih?" tiba-tiba matanya berbinar-binar.

"Uh ..." Oke, aku tidak memikirkan ini." Ada saran,hyung?"

"Uhm ..." ia menyilangkan tangan di dada dan mendongak untuk berpikir. Hyung! Oh,hyung..kenapa kau begitu imut ketika berpose seperti itu! "Aku selalu ingin pergi ke taman hiburan Tapi ada banyak orang. Di sana-"

"Jadi taman hiburan saja!" Wohh, ini jelas-jelas Sungmin hyung! Dia pasti meminta tempat-tempat yang tidak pernah terpikirkan~ Fiuh…aku senang ia bukan Shindong-hyung. Kalo Shindong-hyung..aku yakin aku ditodong untuk pergi ke restoran. "Kalau soal fans ato orang banyak sih gampang hyung…lagian kita tidak pakai penyamaran dan…kita perginya malem-malem aja? Toh kan jadi remang-remang gitu.."

Sungmin tersenyum riang. "Jinja? Aku tidak pernah kesana lagi sejak kita promosi album baru kita! Komawo ~ Kyuhyunnie!" Tiba-tiba Sungmin-hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan kata-katamu…Remang remang..iihh.." Sungmin-hyung mengeluarkan ekspresi 'ga banget deh'.

Aku merasa ia sangat imut sekarang, setelah serangan senyumnya tadi dan sekarang cuteness overload, aku rasa aku bisa mati sekarang. Tapi tidak! Aku ingin melihat yang seperti ini lebih lagi…. Dan satu hal yang penting…Alasan dia tersenyum adalah aku! Huahahha… AKU…AKU reader AKU!

* * *

><p><strong>(Sungmin s POV)<strong>

Aku bangun dan seperti biasa, aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Aku menyapa dia dengan ceria dan dia membalasku.

Lalu ia menyarankan agar kami pergi di taman hiburan! Yah, aku yang menyarankan hal itu, tapi oh well, siapa yang peduli! Setelah pembicaraan kecil kami, aku bertanya kepadanya apakah ia ingin bergabung dengan aku sarapan dan dia berkata dia sudah makan. Aku pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Henry yang sedang memasak. Eh, Henry? Kemana Wookie?

"Dimana Wookie?" tanyaku langsung tanpa embel-embel pada Henry.

"Dia ada jadwal pagi,hyung…terus hyung yang laen pada males masak, kerjanya tidur-tiduran aja!" Henry melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih hangat di dalam selimut tebalnya (lho?).

"Kekeke…Henry-ah…sudahlah..sini kubantu kau memasak…kau pasti lapar.." aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi mochi satu ini.

KRUUKKKK

"Lho?" aku menatap Henry. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah..sini kucicipi sedikit masakanmu.." aku menyendok satu suap.

"Yah, hyung..makananku berkurang satu suap!" Henry protes dengan pipi yang digembung-gembungkan.

"Hihihi…maaf-maaf, nanti kubuatkan lebih dari ini deh…Henry-ah, kau mau tau pendapatku setelah memakan ini?" aku memperlihatkan muka orang mau muntah. Oke, masakan Henry tidak seburuk itu. Hanya terlalu pedas untuk ukuran sarapan.

"Hyung!" Henry mulai ngambek.

"Iya deh engga…tapi ini buatku ya, Hen? Nanti kumasakkan telur dadar deh…Rasanya aku sudah terlalu lapar sekarang.." aku membuat tampang sedih.

"Apa,hyung? NOOO…_" Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah.." jurus aegyo kukeluarkan…hehehe…biasanya mempan pada siapapun…apalagi Henry. Dia selalu mencubit pipiku dan aku selalu mencubit pipinya. Hhaha.

"Aish ~" dia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Kemenangan! Hehe….keren kau,Min~ "Tapi hyung, sepertiganya yah? Aku juga lapar nih!" Henry protes.

"Aww ~ Setengah-setengah Henry yah!" aku menawar-nawar.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang menata mejanya,hyung!Haha." ia tertawa, mematikan kompor. Aku mengikuti apa yang dia katakan dan mengatur meja. Saat itu, Shindong masuk

"Woah ~ Aku melihat makanan dan berikan padaku!" katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Aniya! Ini hanya untuk aku dan Sungmin." Henry menyembunyikan piring berisi makanan tadi di balik tubuhnya.

"Tapi ... aku lapar." Shindong menunjukkan perutnya pada aku dan Henry. Aku hany bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Oh Makanan!Sniff Sniff…!" Eunhyuk muncul dan mengendus-ngendus bau makanan. (apa yang monyet ini lakukan?)

"Ani! Milikku!" Aku berkata ketika melihat Eunhyuk hendak mengambil bagianku.

"WO BU XI HUAN NI!" Eunhyuk melengos pergi.

"WO YE SHI!" aku berteriak pada Eunhyuk, semoga saja ia tidak marah beneran. Hehehe…

"Shindong-hyung!" Henry memekik ketika Shindong berhasil menyuap beberapa sendok.

Shindong menyeringai dan menyambar sendok, Henry berusaha menangkis dan menjatuhkan makanan yang hendak dimasukkan ke mulut oleh Shindong-hyung. Mereka terus melakukan aksinya dan apa yang kulakukan? Hanya menonton…Habis seru sih! Woah! Apa yang Henry lakukan. Dia men—

_PRRANGG!_

Oke…aku bisa membayangkan betapa sebalnya jika aku menjadi Henry.

"Hyung!" Henry menggeram.

Shindong mundur selangkah dan ." Kupikir aku sudah kenyang…DAGH!" Shindong berlari secepat kilat dan aku tidak bisa melihat ia pergi ke mana.

Oke…kurasa aku juga sudah tidak lapar lagi. Aku membantu Henry membersihkan piring yang jatuh dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Duduk di sebelah Kyuhyunnie.

"Minnie-hyung…aku lupa kalo besok aku harus merekam bagianku di lagu baru KRY" katanya, membuat aku , aku yakin dia melihat kelakuanku ini kemudian ia menambahkan, "Tapi kita pasti akan pergi jam tujuh malam!, Bersiaplah menemuiku di depan gerbang taman hiburan oke?"  
>Aku tertawa dan memandangnya. "Tentu..Ini kan kencan kita..!" Kataku sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri setelah melihat Henry sedang menjambak-jambak rambut Shindong-hyung. Aku harus melerainya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyuhyun s POV)<strong>

"Tentu…Ini kan kencan kita..!" Sungmin-hyung mengatakan sebelum berdiri dan pergi ke kamar Shindong-hyung.

"Yap ... kencan.." Aku tersenyum, menatapnya. HUH?

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>TUNGGU….KEN…KENCAAANNNNN?<br>.

.

.

.  
>Oke…sekali lagi pikiranku kembali pada fanfic sialan yang kubaca itu..HAAAHH~!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kyah...Ini update nya...maap lama.._<strong>

**Oyah..soal update sblomnya...maap bgt kalo kata-katanya aneh..**

**Soalny Jun ngantuk pas ngerjainnya...terus ngalor ngidul kebiasaan...**

**Miaaannn.._**


	7. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :**

Para pembaca saya yang setia, pada merasa saya lama sekali ga update nya? Itu dikarenakan saya jarang membuka website ini…padahal saya terus melanjutkan cerita saya..

Jika masih ingin membaca dan menyaksikan (?) FF saya selanjutnya langsung saja add…

Facebook saya :

.?id=100003222077264

di sana saya akan melanjutkan cerita disini yang belum saya selesaikan karena FB lebih sering saya buka..^^

Terima kasih telah membaca… Maaf karena pemberitahuannya terlambat..

Sign,

Jun


End file.
